


persuasion

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: “Busy,” Severus says, when Narcissa approaches him in the lab.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25





	persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> an old drabble which i think was meant to be set during the first war?? either way, enjoy

“Busy,” Severus says, when Narcissa approaches him in the lab. She hums, winds her arms around his waist; pretends to be _patient._

It’s only minutes before her hands start to inch _down._

“Volatile,” Severus says, indicating the potion. “Needs… attention.”

Narcissa hums again, chin settling on his shoulder. Her fingers dip beneath his robes, his trousers: _teasing._

“Important –” a hitch of breath, a swallowed moan “– too.”

Narcissa places a kiss to his jaw: a damp drag of lips. “Pity to ruin it, then,” she says.

There’s only a short pause before he concedes, turning in place to kiss her properly.


End file.
